Ichigo and Shiro
by Katti94
Summary: This is about Ichigo and Shiro Hollow ichigo / Hichigo And how muche trubel it can be to have a hollow in your head. Togheter with Zangetsu that must to live with this everyday. This is my first fanfic so be nice
1. Candy :D

_**This is my first fanfic .. so pleas be nice. And i am not so good on english since i am from Norway and it's a littel bit harde. Pleas let me now if i have been writhing somthing wrong :D Okey .. This fanfic is going to be like dealing with a hollow in your head.**_

**CANDY :D**

'' Hey .. King guess what ? ''

'' ..... hmm .. what ? ''

'' I got candy :D '' The hollow said looking on Ichigo and smailling wide.

'' Great for you then Shiro '' Ichigo said not looking on him

'' And you are not getting '' Shiro said and was taiking another bite of his chocolate.

'' Like i care .. '' Ichigo said traying to focus on other things.

'' ZANGETSUUUUUUUUUUUU .... '' Shiro yelled so high that Ichigo jumped

'' Ichigo don't care that i have candy and that he is not getting anything ''

'' Why shulde i care abaut that .. '' Zangetsu said iretated.

'' Becuse is good :D '' Shiro said and was now jumping up and down.

'' Okey .. i am oute of her. '' Ichigo said and was back to his room. But now he was having a big headache becuse Shiro was still jumping up and down in his inner-world and was hitting his head in the wall that did'ent help him.

_**Well that was my first time ever maiking somthing like this. Hope you like it and Please rewiw and tell me what you think about it :D **_

_**And if you have any idè tell me :D Next Chapter will maybi come later this week or next.**_


	2. New Guy xD

Got this idea by reading this : .com/art/First-Impressions-74065838

_HeHe xD_

_Disclaimer_

I don't own Bleach :D

'' So you are new and everything ? '' Zangetsu said and was looking on him.

'' … ''

'' Well .. I feel like a better role model than his father and everything. I mean I am not punishing him every single day. '' Zangetsu said still smiling.

_**10 min's later **_

'' Got your nose :D '' Zangetsu said holding Shiro's nose.

Silent …

Shiro looks on Zangetsu …..

'' GOT YOUR FACE :D !!!'' he said and was pushing Zangetsu so hard that he was flaying to the wall.

'' I can like this Family :D '' Shiro said and was walking away.

---:---

'' My head … '' Ichigo said holding his head while fighting Kempachi

'' Hooy ! Take yourself together Ichigo .. it will not be fun Killing somebody with headache .. '' Kempachi said and was watching Ichigo hitting his head in the wall.

'' Kenn-chan what is going on ? '' a pink heard girl said and was jumping on Kempachis shoulder.

'' I don't know … '' Kempachi said '' Yachiru don't disturb me when I am fighting.''

_Stupid Zangetsu .. _Was all Ichigo could think off.

_**Sorry if my stories is short. **_

_**And if there is any errors let me know :D**_

_**But it's late and it's school tomorrow xD**_


	3. The Rain

_Yeah .. i know i have not been so good on uploding ... but i have been more busey maiking videos to youtube and school work XD_

_I dont owne Bleach if i did i would not been sitting in Norway frezing to death by the snow._

_

* * *

_

**The Rain .... :**

Shiro was laying on his back and was watching that ther where comming more clouds,

'' Not agein .. '' The hollow growled.

'' Why is he uppset now ? '' The hollow said and waving his head from left to right.

And then it started to rain .. But not only rain but thunder and lightining.

'' Ahhh .. !! My hair is getting measy -_-''

'' It was alredy a mess before .. no big deal.'' Zangetsu said and was holding a umbrela and was watching the rain.

'' How come you have a umbrela and not me ? '' The hollow shouted

Zangetsu was smilling before he said '' Becuse Ichigo gave it to me.'' '' What ?!! I have more rights to get one more than you ! '' Shiro yelled.

'' Why .. ? '' Zangetsu said teasing.

'' I can give him ultimat POWERS :D '' Shiro said and was raisng his hands in the air.

'' And you just want to take over him.'' Zangetsu said and was waliking away.

The hollow was getting pretty irretidet off this and was yelling every swear he could. After some minutes he was seeing that it diden't help .. so he started to jump and run all over the place.

'' AHHHHH !!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE !! '' Shiro yelled

'' WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO DAMM UPPSET ??!!''

It took some minutes befor a replay came.

'' The coockis are goon :( '' Ichigo said and was having some tears in his eyes.

'' Go and buy some more than ... !! '' Shiro said more angry.

'' But Yuzu made them too me .. '' Ichigo said and was getting more tears.

'' Who eat tham ? '' Shiro said still angry but more sofftere.

'' My dad :( '' Ichigo said and the tears stopped as Ichigo was walking to his dad and smacked him right in the face and was yelling to him.

Shiro was now pretty happy becuse now the rain hade stopped. What was irretaiting him now was Zangetsu that was sad becuse he either haden't got any cookings. And shiro swear that he was NEVER going to make some cookis to him.

* * *

_Hoped you all liked it :P If i have any errors pleass tell me :D_

_I know that i am writhing small chapters but hey .. it better than none :D_


	4. King

I know that i am not uploading fast and that my grammar sucks and that my English is bad too … first of all my grad in English righting is bad itself .. [ 4 .. ( 6 is highest ) ] but enough of this talking.

ENJOY :

King :

Shiro was looking on tv while Zangetsu was training with Ichigo. He was still irritated because Ichigo beat him and could control him.

" Ohh i just can't wait to beee KING !! " Came from the tv. One of Shiro's fav songes from the Lion King.

" Be a long time before you will be that " Said a voice behind him.

" Ha, just wait and i will be the king and he will be the stupid horse that don't get paid. "

" Yeah when Ichigo is dead " Zangetsu said and was walking away. " Oh .. And why are you suppose to get paid ? "

" It felt right saying it ther okey .. " Shiro Said and was turning his head back to the TV.

After some houers the movie was over and Shiro was just sitting there .... Nothing more.

Was just looking over the buildings and listening to Zangetsu that was asking Ichigo to get a garden her. Shiro didn't see the point of a garden ... The thing he wanted was not only to be the king. But a tree. That way he could hid if something bad came across.

" Hey, Shiro you okey ? " Shiro turned around and saw Ichigo in front of him.

_Great ... what does he want_ Shiro tought.

" Yeah everything is okey King "

" Dosen't look like that ... " Ichigo said and was starting to irritate him

" Her's my problem then " Shiro said and was standing up to face Ichigo

" YOU ARE KING AND I'M THE STUPID HORSE !! " Shouted Shiro and sat down again.

" Mhm .. So it's this problem " Ichigo said and was siting down to.

" Wanna talk about it then ? " He asked

" No. "

" Why ? "

" No "

" Com on .. "

" No "

" Tell me what it is then boke*"

" I just want to see the world and everything ... and that's why i want to take over you okey ..." Shiro said and was looking down

" Okey ... it's nothing special out ther. " Ichigo said and was starting to get up

" Easy for you to say .. u see it everyday but i don't. "

" Still i need to go .. "

And with that Ichigo was gone leaving Shiro with hopeless dreams of becoming the King in this soul.

**What do you all think ? **

**I know it's short .. but be glad that i am still making chapters :P**

**Since i am more of a youtuber then writhing storeys xD [ Youtube = 2Katti2 & BleachKyuubi ]**

**Hope i will post up soon got soooo many idés to this story know xD then agein exames starting soon -_-"**

*** Boke = Idiot**

**Please Review and tell me if their is some spelling wrong xD**

**[ Sooooorrrrrryyy About my bad Englsih ]**


	5. Update: Sorry

Omg…. How long since i updated here ? Urgh i'm so sorry for not updating anything here and just making new story's all the time. The truth is i don't WATCH Bleach i read the manga online so i often just forget that i have this story.

I'm not going to stop it i have soon done another chapter to you guys and i hope it's worth the wait. If you have any suggestions come with them :)


End file.
